Crest Wicker
Appearance Most of the time, Captain Wicker does not sport the traditional garb of the Marines, choosing instead to wear darker, lightweight clothing that both emphasizes his muscles and compliment his manly demeanor. His hair is a bit long, unkempt, and dyed an artificial shade of blue because he believes it makes him looks cool. Captain Wicker does not use the scabbard of his katana and instead walks around with it resting over his shoulder at all times, which has been a source of complaint from many who have nearly been cut by it on accident. Personality Captain Wicker is a self-absorbed man who is very vain regarding his outward appearance. He strives to exude the presence of a strong, imposing man towards everyone he meets and views those of lower rank than him as completely inferior. On the flip side, he is quite subservient and disgustingly flattering towards those above him in rank as he is always looking to climb higher so that he may then feel that much more above others. He does not tolerate any disrespect from his unit and will bring swift punishment to anyone who he thinks might deserve it. Captain Wicker also gets confused easily if he has to think about something too hard, which embarrasses him and generally leads to the punishment of whoever put him in such a position. Despite having never been out of the North Blue, that doesn't stop Wicker from regaling anyone who will listen about his grand adventures in places that do not exist in this region of the world. Biography Crest Wicker grew up in the slums of Lyneel, where he discovered his desire for power as he bullied other poor children incessantly. Feeling that the best way to gain fame and recognition would be through rising through the ranks in the Marines, he enlisted as soon as he turned 18 and began to learn how to fight properly. He was actually better than many of his compatriots, but this was not saying much considering they were all inexperienced. This small distinction was a large gap in Wicker's mind and gave him a taste of the power he desired as he committed himself to slowly climbing the ranks, taking every opportunity he could regardless of how dirty it was, until finally, he reached the rank of Captain after many years of repetitively doing simple, small tasks for the Marines. Now, he finds it very difficult to advance any higher, but that does not stop him from licking as many boots as possible in the hopes that one day he could stand at the very top and become Fleet Admiral Wicker. Currently, Captain Wicker has been assigned to oversee the Marine Base located in his childhood home of Lyneel, although he and his fellow Marines neglect to actually run the city and leave them to fend for themselves for the most part. Combat Style Captain Wicker uses a standard-taught sword fighting style with a steel katana that he bought for himself as congratulations on making Captain. While he was actually relatively talented in his early days as a Marine, life stagnating as a Captain has made him complacent and he rarely does any training these days, causing him to have become quite rusty. Right now, he focuses more on boasting about his strength than actually using it. And who would go against him to actually find out? He is a Captain of the Marines, after all. Items Demon Purifier: A normal steel katana that Wicker bought as a present for himself. It has no special capabilities and Wicker named his sword as such simply because he thought it sounded awesome. Character Stats Category:Marine Category:NPC